


Love potion #9

by Bratjedi



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Rape, Sibling Incest, Violence, dubcon, eviltwin au, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bratjedi/pseuds/Bratjedi
Summary: Ford decides to have some fun





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my nsfw tumblr:  
> http://bratnsfw.tumblr.com/post/148012054459/aphrodisiac
> 
> I rped Stan, my friend rped Ford
> 
> Enjoy!

“An aphrodisiac…” He mumbled as he looked from the vial in his hands to the witch trying to sell it to him “how potent?” The creature shrugged slightly.  
“It’s very strong. it works by getting rid of inhibitions, loosens up the mind a bit, but the memories of the events will still be clear the next morning. It is popular between married couples” she gives him a look that screamed ‘I know how you plan to use this’. “I warn you of this scientist, beware what you might learn from someone having taken this! You might not like what you hear.” The witch warns and he rolls his eyes before purchasing the bail and taking it home. He half expects it to have a stupid name like 'love potion #9" but instead the bright purple liquid just shimmers in an in a simple crystal vial. He hums as he studies it. Tonight was going to be…fun.   
He smiled as he opened the door to the cabin and called out “Stan! Where are you!”

 

Stan had been relieved when he woke up to find Ford was out, doing..whatever it was the man did when he wasn’t home. Some science thing he bet. That or groceries…he ignored that and went about his day, trying to enjoy himself for once. By the time Ford got home, he was in the kitchen making a late lunch. At hearing the door open and his brother call out, he was tensing up and swallowing, already feeling his heart pounding against his chest. He hesitated to answer Ford but knew he would find him anyway. “I’m…I’m in the kitchen!” he called back, hunching his shoulders and turning his back to the doorway, not wanting to see Ford and hoping he would just go to his room instead of bother him. Part of him was curious though and he hated it.

 

Kitchen. Perfect. Of course he could just order Stan to drink the solution and he was sure Stan would after some…light persuasion. But in truth he was curious to see what would happen if his brother didn’t know what had been slipped to him. The kitchen gave him options. “Get out a couple of beers.” He said, taking off his shoes and making his way to where Stan was. “One for each of us. I’m…in a good mood tonight.” Or at least he would be. He was always happy when he got to experiment of his brother. Especially if it involved sex too.

 

Stan looked at the sandwich he was making, suddenly not hungry but he slapped the top piece of bread on anyway. At Ford’s demand he was glancing back at the door way and furrowing his brow. That’s…usually not a good thing… “Alright… Did something interesting happen today?” he asked, curiosity biting at him. He moved to the fridge and pulled out two beers, then went to get something to pop them both open with.

 

Ford came around behind Stan and grabbed both of the beers out of his hand “I’ll take care of that.” He told him, running his free hand along Stan’s lower back before turning to open the beers, “and something very interesting happened today. Ran into a witch. It was very…eye opening” He smiled, quickly pouring the potion into one of the beers while his back was to Stan. He then opening his own and turned, holding the beer out for Stan to take. “So we get to celebrate~” or he got to celebrate, same thing really.

 

Stan tensed up, his breath catching in his throat as Ford took the beers and ran a hand over his back. He clenched his eyes closed and stepped away once he could. He glanced at him as he tried to distance himself from Ford, going back over to put the bread away. He turned around and looked at the beer his brother was handing him and glanced back at Ford. He slowly took it and sighed. “Thats…cool..I guess…I didn’t think witches were around here…” he mumbled, looking down at his beer for a moment before bringing it up to his lips, taking a drink of it. “Did she look like the typical halloween card type witch?” he asked curiously, not really knowing since he didn’t get out much…or at all.

 

Ford was careful to hide any reaction he had to Stan so easily taking a drink of his beer (so trusting) before taking a sip of his own and leaning back against the counter “Kind of. She was certainly ugly. Clothing wasn’t typical witch though, didn’t have a hat for one. But ya. definitely a witch.” He took another drink of his beer, studying Stan and making notes in his head about any changes. He didn’t know how long it would take for the aphrodisiac to set in or what it would make Stan do but he wasn’t going to miss a thing of it.

 

Stan smiled a little despite his want to just move away from Ford, go to the other room. “Mh…I wonder where the green skinned, huge nose witch thing came from then…” he thought out loud, taking another, longer, drink of his beer. He leaned back against the fridge, glancing over at his sandwich but…wow he really wasn’t hungry now. He was just..really thirsty. He looked back over at his brother. “Thanks for the beer, I didn’t realise how thirsty I was” he said, scoffing a little before taking another drink. A short time passed and his shoulders were relaxed, not the usually tight tensing he did whenever Ford was around and he was already more then half way through his bottle.

 

Ford watched his brother relax, Stan was never this relaxed around him. Ever. the only time Ford saw his brother like this was when he managed to sneak up on him which wasn’t often. He frowned in thought at that. It was certainly interesting to see… “It’s no problem Stan. I like taking care of you. You are mine to look after, after all” Ford replies, putting his own beer down to watch, he hadn’t actually intended to drink any of it, he didn’t want any of this blurry to him.

 

Stan looked over at Ford and stared at him a moment before glancing away. “…Yeah..I am I guess..” he agreed, not something he would have normally. God his eyes felt heavy..He tipped back the rest of his beer, closing his eyes as he downed it. He let go of it with a quiet pop of his lips and sighed, sagging against the fridge a little. He frowned at the lack of drink he now had. He set the bottle down and then reached up, rubbing at his eyes. “I’m..I think I’m tired” he said, but he didn’t…feel tired. He furrowed his brows a bit, frowning.

 

Ford smiled widely at hearing Stan admitting he was his to look after but then frowned at Stan’s next words. 'That can’t be right.’ Ford thought as he watched Stan, it certainly wasn’t meant to make him sleepy. Maybe it just needed a little…spark to work. He could certainly do that. He pushed himself away from the counter and went over to Stan, moving his hand away from his face and replacing it with his own, running his hand over his brow and down his cheek “You do seem a little tired.” He told him, moving his free hand to rest on Stan’s hips. “Why don’t you let me take you to bed?”

 

Stan looked up at Ford from his slouched position and stood up a little more, just blinking as Ford touched him rather then the sharp tensing he would do. He moved his hands down, then gently rested them on Ford’s chest. he leaned his head into his brother’s touch and closed his eyes before looking back at him, frowning a little. He looked over at the window, then shook his head a little. “Its so early though..” he said, frowning a little more. He looked at his hands on Ford’s chest and then moved them up a bit, up to his collar bone, then his shoulders. He glanced up at him and seemed..a little out of it. He tilted his head as he looked at Ford and then leaned in, pressing a gentle little kiss to Ford’s lips suddenly.

 

Ford was about to answer him when Stan kissed him and, oh, oh it had been a very very long time since Stan had kissed him without having to be provoked or threatened in some way. Ford smiled against the kiss and pressed back into it, but he kept it light before pulling away. He wanted to see how far Stan would go on his own. “Perhaps you are right. It’s a little early. But perhaps you wanted to do something else?” he prompted.

 

Stan closed his eyes, moving his hands to Ford’s neck gently. He leaned in a little as Ford pulled away and he frowned a bit before licking his own lips and glancing down. He moved and rested his head against Ford’s shoulder, then nuzzled his neck. “Like what..?” he asked, then closed his eyes and kissed Ford’s neck, slow but with pressure. He stopped and pulled Ford closer, wrapping his arms around him, cuddling into his neck as he kissed at his jaw.

 

God Stan was so delicate about this whole thing, the exact opposite of what Ford would be doing. But he supposed it was better then nothing, at least this meant that the aphrodisiac was working. “Well, what you are doing right now seems like a good option.” He told him with a smile in his voice as he tilted his head up. He moved both of his hands to Stan’s hips, making small circles with his thumbs as he took stock of Stan’s reactions. 'lethargy, but elevated heart rate, increased affection, though not exactly lust just yet. Though Stan has always been a romantic.’

 

Stan smiled a little at Ford telling him what he was doing was good, so he kissed at him again before licking at his neck, hesitantly sucking a mark into his skin. As Ford moved his hands to his hips he squirmed a little, shifting his arms on Ford, trying to pull him closer.

 

Ford let himself be pulled closer and yes, this was more the reaction he was looking for, and it certainly seemed like Stan was enjoying getting praised for his actions. Usually that just left him on the verge of tears…interesting. He would definitely remember that. He hummed contently as he felt Stan suck a mark into his skin and smirked “You know it works better if you bite.”

 

Stan let go of Ford’s neck and sighed, hesitating for a moment. “Ah..okay..” he said, then bit at Ford’s neck, more of a pinch then anything before he was opening his mouth more and biting Ford gently, a hand moving to the other side of Ford’s neck. He shifted his hips a little in Ford’s grip, then moaned as his groin brushed against Ford’s thigh. At that he tried to push his hips against his thigh harder, moaning again as he let go of Ford’s neck with it. “Ah-”

 

Ford sighed happily at the bite and then laughed as Stan shifted his hips forward, so the potion had at least worked on that then. Ford Finally decided to move then, pressing Stan back against the fridge and pinning him there. He pressed one of his legs between Stan’s own and ground it slightly against Stan’s crotch. “Already getting hard Stan?” he teased, moving to kiss at Stan’s neck “You’ve only been kissing my neck. Have I been neglecting you so much recently?”

 

Stan didn’t seem vexed as Ford laughed, something he would have been ashamed of. Now though he didn’t seem to care. He gasped as Ford pushed him against the fridge and squirmed against his hold, frowning. “Nnh- Aah!” he moaned, arching his back a little as Ford ground his leg against him. He rolled his hips against it, trying to get the friction he wanted. “Aha- yes..- Mh-” he answered Ford, not seeming to be ashamed about it. He squirmed again, panting. “Nh- Ford- Ford…please-” he moaned, moving his hands to Ford’s shoulders as he rocked his hips the best he could against him.

 

Oh, Oh now this, this was perfect and Ford couldn’t help but press into Stan more, Giving into what he wanted. Why couldn’t Stan be like this all the time? why couldn’t he be such a perfect begging mess like this when they normally had sex? Perhaps he would have to get more of this stuff. He moved up Stan’s neck to bite a new mark on some recently healed skin (He couldn’t have that now could he?) before moving up to Stan’s ear. “What do you want me to do Stan? Come on, I want to hear you beg for it~”

 

Stan groaned loudly as Ford bit his neck and he gasped, rocking his hips forward harder. He turned his head a little and whined, “Mh- ahh- I-I don’t know- Mmh! I just- I want you” he moaned out, hands bunching in Ford’s shirt, pulling at the fabric. God his head felt light. Why was he doing this? Wasn’t he…he was doing something else….this..it wasn’t right. He was doing something wrong but he couldn’t put his finger on it. All he could really focus on was how good Ford’s leg felt against him.

 

Ford’s breath caught in his throat at Stan’s words and he pulled back sharply, grabbing Stan’s neck with one hand and chin with the other, Forcing him to look at him and to meet his eyes. “What did you just say?” He asked, his voice a mix between shock and anger. Was Stan messing with him? Was he playing some kind of game? Stan had never said that to him before. Had never admitted to wanting him. His hand tightened around Stan’s throat at the thought “Say it. Say it again.”

 

Stan whined as Ford pulled back, then gasped as he was grabbed by the neck, He looked up at him with wide eyes, fear flashing in them. He tried to pull away, suddenly very scared and pushing at Ford. “Ah- Let go– mh-” he was soon relaxing though, seeming gripped by something. He furrowed his brows as Ford tightened his hold on him but he had stopped thrashing, relaxed and letting Ford hold him how he wanted. He looked up at him and pulled in a breath. “I said- I want you- Please- please, I want you” he whined, voice strained slightly.

 

Ford’s breath was coming in sharp gasps and for a second he didn’t know what to do, didn’t know how to react, Stan…Stan wanted him. Stan actually wanted /him/ He let out a shaky laugh, not knowing what else to do, Before pushing forward and pinning Stan back against to Fridge with his body and pulling him into a deep and demanding kiss, his hand tightening slightly on Stan’s neck as he did so.

 

Stan furrowed his brows, frowning as he shifted a little, whimpering. He was about to ask if he was okay but then he was being pushed hard against the fridge and he whined into the kiss, moaning and kissing him back, his hips twitched as Ford tightened his hand around his throat. He moved a hand up to Ford’s wrist, pulling gently to try and get him to let go but he didn’t stop kissing him back, loving the feeling to much.

 

Ford only tightened his hold of Stan’s neck when he felt his brother’s hand around his wrist. He continued to kiss him for a moment longer, moving his knee up to make it easier for Stan to grind against him. He wondered if the aphrodisiac made it so that he could get Stan off numerous times, he supposed there was only one way to find out. He pulled out of the kiss and stroked a finger down Stan’s cheek, studying his brother and wondering. Maybe the potion made him more truthful too. “Do you want my hand away from your neck Stan?” he asked, tightening the hand in emphasis before loosening it again “You always seemed to love it before.”

 

Stan moaned into the kiss as Ford tightened his grip and he furrowed his brows. He groaned and moved his other hand to Ford’s chest, gripping his shirt as he rocked his hips against his brother. He gasped and tilted his head back as Ford broke the kiss and he licked his lips, looking at Ford. he was taking in little gasping breaths, Ford’s grip making it hard to breath but he was still rolling his hips against him desperately. He furrowed his brows at Ford’s question, then gasped and looked up, groaning as Ford tightened it again. He clenched his eyes closed and whimpered. “Mh- I- l-like it- gh-” he managed to get out, his cheeks pink. He tilted his head a little, groaning louder as he rolled his hips just right- “Ooohh-!”

 

Ford smiled at that and pressed forward for another kiss “knew you did. Always knew you loved my hand around your throat.” He spoke against Stan’s lips between kisses. He moved his leg again, mimicking the movement Stan had done earlier. “You close Stan? I haven’t seen you this desperate in ages.” He licked along Stan’s lips again, his hold tightening “Go ahead and come for me Stan. I want to watch.”

 

Stan kissed him back, whimpering into it. He moaned at Ford’s words, then groaned as Ford moved his leg. “Aaaahh-hah-” he moaned, rolling his hips as his pace went off, more eratic now. He moaned as Ford’s grip tightened and he clenched his eyes closed, tilting his head back a bit to try and gasp in breath. At Ford’s words he was blushing harder, groaning and squeezing his grip on Ford’s wrist. He rocked his hips and gasped, then moaned desperately, his hips rocking hard as he came, moaning Ford’s name as he whimpered and writhed against him. “Ford- hah- gh-hh”

 

Ford panted as he watched him come against him, his own erection twitching in his pants. God that was perfect. So perfect. He needed to get more to this stuff. He pressed forward to steal another desperate kiss from Stan’s panting lips and finally let go of his neck, stroking it lightly instead to sooth it. “That was good Stan. So very good. You look wonderful like this. Moaning my name.”

 

Stan tried gasping in deep breaths as he came down from his high but couldn’t, not with Ford’s hand wrapped tight around his neck. He whimpered and then moaned into Ford’s kiss. He kissed him back but was soon breaking it so he could breath in much needed air. He panted, opening his eyes to look at Ford, moving his hands to his shoulders. “Hhah- I-I-” he started but didn’t know where he was going with it. Everything was so fuzzy, but he found comfort in having Ford against him. He sighed and leaned over, resting his head against his chest as he tried to catch his breath.

 

Ford, feeling generous after everything, gave Stan time to relax and catch his breath before moving forward and rocking his hips against Stan, exemplifying the fact that Stan still had some work to do. “After you catch your breath Stan we are going to move to the living room and you are going to ride me until you come again. You understand Stan?” he asks softly into Stan’s ear before moving down to bite another mark into his neck.

 

Stan sighed, closing his eyes, then gasped as Ford rocked his hips against him. He furrowed his brows and tried to pull himself away but Ford was talking against his ear. He groaned at his words, feeling his face heat up. “I can’t- mh- Oh!” he moaned, tilting his head back as Ford bit his neck. He moved his hands to Ford’s chest, digging his fingers against him slightly. “Y-Yes- okay- ah-” he agreed, moaning again.

 

Ford smiled and moved away, holding Stan up slightly even as he put space between them. “If you want you can suck me first.” He teased with a smile as he pulled Stan along. “Never really figured out if you liked that or not, though I suppose I can ask you now can’t I?” he laughed as they enter the living room and he re-pins Stan to the wall. Oh he was loving this. So very much. “Tell me Stan” he breathed against his lips “Do you like having my cock in your mouth?”

 

Stan sighed, blinking slowly as he looked at Ford. He took in a sharp intake of breath at that and whimpered, then stumbled a little before following his brother along to the living room. He frowned at his words, confused. What did he mean by now he could ask..? He went wide eyed and groaned as he was pinned against the wall again, wiggling a little. “Ah-” he stopped as Ford talked against his lips and he gasped. “Oh- ah-” he needed to stop he….he needed to…he needed to do something, he didn’t know what though. He licked his own lips a little but with how close Ford was he ended up brushing his tongue against his as well. “Yes…” he breathed out, arching his back a little. “I- nnh” he shifted a little, now that the idea was in his head god did he want it, he just- “C-Can I?” he asked, voice desperate.

 

Ford moaned at the sound of Stan’s voice. Dear God this potion would be the death of him. “Yes.” he breathed out against Stan’s lips, licking at them for a second “Yes you can. Come along.” he pulled back, moving to the large armchair and sitting back, spreading his legs for Stan to get between. “Come here Stan~ Do as you please.” He smiled.

 

Stan sighed at that, smiling a little, then moaned and followed Ford. He hesitated as Ford let go, nearly forgetting how to stand after being pressed against something. He slowly got to his knees in front of Ford though, looking up at him. He licked his lips again before shifting and moving forward, pressing a kiss to Ford’s covered cock. He moved his hands to Ford’s inner thighs and kissed him again before moving to unzip his pants, struggling with the button a bit before smiling happily as he got it undone. He moved a hand up Ford’s length, stroking him even as Ford’s underwear obstructed him. He didn’t mind and leaned forward, pressing his tongue against him and closed his eyes, nearly cuddling his face against him before sitting up more so he could try and get Ford’s underwear down.

 

Ford laughed as he watched Stan work “What are you a cat?” he teased as Stan nuzzled up against him, though he had to admit it was kind of cute to see Stan like this. He moved his hand to the back of Stan’s head and tugged lightly at his hair, egging him on. “I want that pretty little mouth of yours on me Stan. come on, I know you want it too.”

 

Ford’s comment just made him smile and he looked up at him, seeming unfazed by the teasing. He pressed his lips together, smiling some more. He leaned forward, licking gently at the base, closing his eyes briefly before looking up at him again. “I do- I-” he sighed, then licked up the shaft before continuing “I love the way you feel in my mouth” he mumbled, then closed his eyes as he opened his mouth and took Ford into it, sucking gently before lowering his head, taking more of Ford into his mouth. He wrapped his hand around what wasn’t in his mouth and squeezed gently.

 

Ford sighed and then moaned as Stan took him into his mouth. He pulled again at Stan’s hair and relaxed back into the chair, letting Stan work for a moment before smiling and thrusting up into Stan’s mouth, using his grip on his hair to hold him in place. “mmm~ That’s good Stan. Very very good.”

 

Stan groaned as Ford pulled at his hair and glanced up at him. He sucked harder, then tried to move his head back up but Ford was suddenly thrusting into his mouth and he furrowed his brows, groaning and closing his eyes. He let go of Ford’s length and put his hand down on Ford’s other thigh. He relaxed his jaw and looked up at Ford, moving his head lower until he gagged a little and tried to pull back again.

 

Ford groaned at that and let Stan move back to catch a breath before tightening his hold and thrusting forward shallowly, slowly starting to fuck Stan’s mouth, pulling back enough to get him take a breath before thrusting forward until he heard him gag and repeating the motion again and again, watching the whole time as his cock disappeared between those beautiful lips. “Oh Stan, nnnn. Perfect. so ve-very perfect~”

 

Stan breathed in deep, wanting to breath a little longer but Ford was thrusting into his mouth gently and he sighed through his nose, then groaned as Ford started a pace. He breathed in deep whenever he could then- He went wide eyed and gagged, whimpering around him and groaning. He tried to relax his jaw, letting Ford fuck up into his mouth. He looked up at him as Ford told him that and sucked hard at Ford’s tip while Ford let up so he could breath for a moment. He squeezed his eyes shut as Ford thrusted deep into his throat again and groaned, already feeling himself hardening.

 

Ford fucked into Stan’s mouth a few more times before feeling that tightening sensation in his gut. He let his head fall back against the chair and he let out a deep moan again before pulling on Stan’s hair to get him off. “That’s enough Stan. Enough! I-I still want you to ride me. Stan-Stan stop and get up here I-I fuck-”

 

Stan sucked the best he could as Ford fucked into his mouth, moaning as he did. He winced as Ford pulled on his hair and gasped in a deep breath once he could. He licked at Ford’s tip but stopped as Ford told him to. He pressed his lips together and moved back once Ford let go of his hair. He leaned back and worked his own pants off, then his underwear since he assumed he’d definitely not need them. He then moved his way into Ford’s lap, licking his lips and sighed a little, biting his bottom lip, swallowing and wincing as his jaw ached.

 

Ford smiled up at him and cupped his cheek, “Beautiful. simply beautiful.” He said, leaning forward for a soft kiss, one that he usually saved for when they were finished, one that he saved for when Stan was sobbing in his arms, hating himself. The one he usually saved to tell Stan 'Shhh, it’s okay. I’m here, if you want it or not.’ He kissed him like that, softly and intently as one of his hands cupped his cheek and the other moved to run along Stan’s ass. He pulled back slowly, looking up at Stan and slowly dipped his finger between his cheeks “Did you prepare yourself for me already today? Or did you assume we wouldn’t be doing this today?”

 

Stan smiled a little at his words, then hesitated in the kiss before relaxing into it, kissing Ford right back, gentle as ever. He moved his hands to Ford’s shoulders. This was wrong, something was very very wrong. He just…couldn’t figure it out. He leaned in just a little as Ford leaned back and he furrowed his brows a bit. He pressed his lips together at the hand on his ass and then gasped, back arching a bit as he moved forward away from the finger. “Mh-” he gasped and then looked worried, then upset and looked away. “I- I didn’t- I’m sorry.” he breathed, then looked really worried. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I didn’t” he whined, feeling bad since he did something wrong, did something even through his drugged mind new that was something that usually got him hit.

 

Ford pursed his lips slightly, usually he would hit Stan for that, reprimand him for making assumptions but…but Stan had been so good. He pulled Stan down for another kiss before pulling away to get into his pockets. “It’s okay Stan. You have been so good today. So very good so I will let it go. But you won’t forget again will you? Never again?” He asked as he got out a small bottle of lube from his pocket and placed it into Stan’s hand. “Prepare yourself for me. Now.”

 

Stan was surprised at the kiss but kissed him back. He then pressed his lips together, still expecting Ford to hit him. He sat back gently on Ford’s thighs and swallowed. He shook his head no a little bit, “No- I wont- I wont forget…I promise” he mumbled, then looked down at the bottle and then at Ford. He squirmed a little before sighing and opening it up. He squeezed a good amount onto his middle fingers, then rose up on his knees. He moved his hand back behind him and closed his eyes as he slowly pressed a finger into himself, gasping and having to use his free hand to place on Ford’s shoulder so he wouldn’t just fall over. He bit his lip and slid a second in, slowly fucking himself on his fingers, legs starting to shake a little as Ford watched him. “Mmh..- ah!” he moaned, then whimpered and furrowed his brows as he couldn’t seem to get his fingers deep enough.

 

Ford licked his lips as he watched him move, he loved watching this though he did kind of miss that embarrassed blush that Stan always got when he watched him do this. He always did look so wonderful with his face red and bruised. “Hmmm~” He hummed at the thought, noticing that Stan seemed to be struggling and so he reached around and moved his own Finger next to Stan’s own, shoving one in beside Stan’s own. “Need some help?” he asked with a smile, starting to fuck Stan with his own fingers.

 

Stan breathed in deep, shifting his hips a little, then went wide eyed and moaned as Ford shoved a finger in with his own. He squirmed, gasping and whimpering, “MMmhh-hah-” he moaned, his own fingers slipping out as he was too focused on Ford’s. He rolled his hips down against him and moaned, leaning over a little bit.

 

Ford chuckled lightly at that, moving his fingers and bending them just right to that every time Stan moved they would rub along his prostate. He forced in another two fingers and thought about giving him the last one. They had had that kind of fun before, but it had been a while and he was moving a bit fast. Maybe he should be nice and ask Stan what he wanted? Ha! As if. He let Stan move against his four fingers before shoving in the fifth and sitting back to watch.

 

Stan cried out at that, groaning and clenching his hand against Ford’s shoulder. He went wide eyed and took in a shuddering gasp as Ford forced another two into him and he squirmed, whimpering with the stretch. “MMhh-! F-Fooord-” he whined, gasping as his hips jolted. He rolled his hips slower, the stretch being too much for him and he hadn’t put enough lube. So when Ford shoved in the fifth, he cried out in pain, his other hand going to Ford’s shoulder to support himself. He gasped and whimpered, his hips stopping now. “Mh- i-it hurts- mhh” he complained, closing his eyes as he panted.

 

Ford smiled at Stan went still and started moving his hand to continue to fuck him. “Should have use more lube then ha? I hope you didn’t lose the bottle Stanley.” He chuckled, forcing his fingers in one last time before removing them and wiping them against Stan’s shirt. “I think you are ready now Stan. Go ahead and get on.” He smiled as he took his own cock in hand and stroked it slowly, waiting for Stan to get working.

 

Stan whined desperately as Ford fucked his fingers into him anyway, gritting his teeth. He whimpered and the furrowed his brows at that thought. Shit, where was the bottle?- He cried out again as Ford shoved his fingers into him but then let out a relieved sigh once his fingers were out. He breathed in deep, frowning a little before leaning back, looking for the bottle. God his head felt light…he looked between them and managed to find it. He glanced at Ford before squeezing lube onto his cock once he took his hand away. He set the bottle down again as he lined himself up with Ford, biting his bottom lip.

 

Ford watched him and raised an eyebrow at how long he was taking. He was tempted to just grab his hips and force him down onto his cock, actually, that didn’t seem like too bad of an idea. With a smirk he grabbed viciously onto Stan’s hips (and oh that would bruise so nicely) and pulled him down, sheathing himself fully within Stan and letting out a content moan.

 

Stan had wanted to take it slow, his ass hurting. He moved to slide down onto Ford but suddenly his hips were being grabbed and he looked at Ford in that split second before screaming out as Ford forced himself into him. He arched his back, crying loudly and gasping in desperate breaths. “AaaaahhhH! Oh- It hurts- S-Stop, it hurts-!” he complained, writhing but in the process rolling his hips and whined out another moan.

 

Ford scoffed at that and held tight to Stan’s hips “Keep still for two seconds you moron and it will stop hurting.” He tells him, his voice think with lust as he watched Stan squirm, but if he kept that up he might end up hurting both of them. “Come on Stan. this is nothing new for you. hey. look at me.” He ordered, grabbing onto Stan’s chin and forcing him to meet his eyes “Calm. down.”

 

Stan whined, clenching his eyes closed, then gasped as Ford grabbed his chin and forced his head forward. He furrowed his brows and whimpered, his hips stilling as he locked eyes with Ford. “S-Sorry-” he breathed out, breathing in deep as he tried to do as Ford told him and calm down.

 

“Good. that’s better Stan.” Ford praised before shifting forward and taking Stan’s length in hand. “Here, let me distract you from it for a while.” He smiled sweetly up at Stan as he started to stroke him slowly, watching him for a reaction.

 

Stan sighed, relaxing more at Ford’s words. As Ford stroked him he gasped and closed his eyes, moaning. He tried to roll his hips into Ford’s touch but caused Ford to just move in him and he whined, moaning and wincing. “Mh-h” he breathed out and stilled his hips again, letting Ford stroke him at his own pace. It only took a little while before Stan was slowly rolling his hips on Ford, letting little moans escape his lips.

 

“There we go.” Ford smiled, trying not to laugh, Stan was so adorable like this, completely placid in his hands and following directions without so much as a 'please stop!“ that Ford had gotten so used to. It was nice to finally have Stan admitting to what he really wanted: Ford. He stroked Stan for a while longer, waiting for Stan to set a rhythm, before letting go and sitting back of the chair, placing his hands behind his head, and simply watching.

 

Stan sighed, licking his lips and moaning as Ford stroked him. He took in a little gasp as fucking Ford started to feel better and he lifted himself up on his knees a little before dropping back down. "Aaah!-” he moaned, then whimpered as Ford let go. He slowed a little and looked at Ford, confused but then got the idea and pressed his lips together and glanced away. He worked himself up again, then dropped and groaned. Slowly his pace increased and started letting more of Ford slide out before he was sitting back down on him. He dug his fingers into Ford’s chest, moaning desperately as he fucked himself on his brother. It wasn’t long before he was fucking himself harder on him, gasping and moaning as he let out every little noise. Something he would have held back if he was sober.

 

Ford smiled and let out his own moans and sounds of encouragement as Stan moved. It was amazing to hear Stan’s own sounds of pleasure as he moved, given that he often suppressed them. Perhaps Stan deserved more of a reward for being so wonderful today? Even if it was only due to the drug. Ford reached forward and look Stan in hand again stroking him and matching his pace while leaning forward to lightly kiss him again “Perfect Stan. That’s perfect. See how good this feels when you cooperate?”

 

Stan moaned, then gasped as Ford started to stroke him again and he rolled his hips harder. He kissed him back, moaning against his lips. “Ah-ha- mh- y-yes- ohh..” he whimpered, then gasped as he managed to thrust his hips down just right and arched his back, moaning louder. “Aaahh- Im- I-I-” he moaned out, feeling that tight clench in his gut.

 

Ford bit his lip as Stan’s answer went straight to his cock. He thrust up his own hips as soon as he heard Stan cry out, aiming for that spot again as his breathing god heavy. Perfect. This was perfect. He needed Stan to always be like this. Always be willing and moaning and- “ah-F-Stan. Little-little more. Come on. Come around me. I-I want to feel it. Come on Stan.” He moaned, swiping his thumb over the head of Stan’s length and increasing his pace.

 

Stan cried out again as Ford thrusted his own hips and he moaned, lowering his head a little as he rolled his hips harder. “AaaahhhA-” he whined, Ford’s words encouraging him on. He moaned as Ford swiped his thumb over his head and whimpered, gasping and groaning out as he fucked himself on Ford…..mh..Ford- no…no he- and a sudden thought entered his drunk mind. What if he could be doing this to fiddleford- At that he cried out, moaning and rolling his hips harder. The thought of riding fiddleford like this, but gentle and encouraging, having the man tell him he was doing amazing, that he he- with that he was tightening and crying out, cuming hard and groaning squeezing his eyes shut as he moaned his name- “F-Fiddleford! Aaahha!”

 

Ford was on the edge himself, waiting for the moment Stan tightened around him, but the moment that name left his lips, the /wrong name/ left his lips, Ford’s eyes were flying open in anger. He stood up, shoving Stan off of his lap onto the floor. He clenched his fists at his side and stared down at Stan. He was going to kill him. He was going to fucking kill him! “What did you just say!?” He seethed “WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY Stan!?”

 

Stan’s bliss was cut short as suddenly he was being thrown to the ground, his head hitting the floor and he cried out, gritting his teeth. He opened his eyes, fear taking him as Ford glared down at him and screamed. He furrowed his brows and took in a shaky breath “I- I-” he stuttered, sitting up and moving to scoot back “I-I’m sorry- I’m sorry-” he nearly whispered, too scared to raise his voice back, too out of it to be able to. “Ford- I’m sorry-”

 

“That doesn’t answer my question Stan!” He screamed, fixing his pants (and his deflating erection. Fucking great) and then proceeding to kick Stan across the stomach as hard as he could. “What name did you just call Stan!? Say it.” He yelled, kicking him again and again before moving over him and sitting down hard across his hips to keep him from getting away. He grabbed at his shirt, pulling him up by it. “Say it Stan.” He hissed into his face “Now!”

 

Stan winced and felt tears starting to form in his eyes. He turned onto his knees, trying to get away but he was getting kicked, hard. He fell onto his side with a cry of pain, his breath getting kicked out of him as well. He gasped and cried out, tears falling as he was kicked. He tried to move away again, get away from Ford the best he could but he was suddenly sitting down on him and he cried out at the pain, his hips bruised from earlier so it hurt twice as much. He clenched his eyes shut, crying steadily now. He gasped and looked up at Ford as he was pulled forward and he weakly pushed against his chest. He turned his head away, sobbing. “I’m sorry- I’m sorry, sorry-” he whined, desperate to get Ford off of him.

 

“That’s not good enough Stan!” Ford answered, pulling back a fist and punching Stan across the face. “Were you even thinking of me this whole time!?” Another punch as Ford snarled in anger “Or were you thinking about him!?” He grabbed Stan’s neck and pinned him to the ground with it, holding him in place while he continued to hit him. “I let you have one human interaction and /this is how you thank me/!? I’m going to kill you!”

 

Stan whimpered and then cried out as he was punched. He tilted his head back and sobbed, pushing at Ford’s chest harder. He arched his back and yelled, then grit his teeth and pulled in a breath as he was punched again. He thrashed the best he could against Ford, sobbing and whimpering. He gasped and went wide eyed as Ford grabbed him by the throat and pinned him down, then cried out as he kept hitting him. He pulled at Ford’s shirt desperately, yelling out in pain each time a hit was landed. He kicked his legs and cried. At hearing Ford’s words he sobbed harder, believing him. He was going to die- Ford was going to kill him- “I’m sorry! I’m sorry, Ford I’m sorry!” he screamed the best he could with a hand around his throat. “I wont- ah do it again-!” he cried desperately.

 

“No! No you won’t! Because you won’t fucking be alive to do it again!” He yelled, both hands going to Stan’s neck and pressing down hard. He was going to choke the life out of his good for nothing brother! He was going to make sure he couldn’t say a thing while he was dying. Couldn’t say the wrong fucking name! And Fiddleford of all people! What did Fiddleford have that he didn’t!? Nothing! He should murder that bastard too! Kill him for daring to steal his brothers gaze, destroy his life, his family, his research, before destroying him…before. Oh. Oh now that was a thought. He glanced down at Stan and loosened his hold enough for his brother to draw in air. “You still conscious you fuck up?” He asked, watching him closely.

 

Stan cried harder and thrashed against Ford, desperate to get away from him. He couldn’t- he couldn’t die- no- no- He pushed at Ford harder and kicked his legs, then gasped and went wide eyed as Ford grabbed his neck with both hands and squeezed. He gasped in desperate breaths, squeezing his eyes shut as he grabbed Ford’s wrists, trying to pull his hands off. His grip loosened however and black was edging at his vision, his heart beating fast and desperate. He nearly let go of Ford by the time he let up and the deep desperate gasp of breath his body instinctively took was almost enough to knock him out by itself. He held on though and breathed in deep, coughing and gulping in air.

 

“Guess that answers that.” He mumbled to himself, the plan forming in his head being just enough to calm him down. This wasn’t Stan’s fault. How could it be Stan’s fault when his brother was too ruled by emotion to even care for himself? No no this was Fiddleford’s fault and he would have to be gotten rid of. Completely. Stan would have to be punished though. Ford would still need to show him, remind him, just who he belonged to. But he supposed he could kill two birds with one stone with that one. He smiled happily at the thought before turning his attention back to Stan and pulling on his jaw forcefully to get him to look at him. “Look at you. You’ve made a mess of yourself haven’t you? And now I have to clean you up don’t I?” He tisked, annoyed before moving off of Stan. “I’ll be back.” He glanced down at him “You know the drill.”

 

Stan continued to focus on his breathing, not much else he could do. So when Ford grabbed his jaw and forced him to look up at him, he did. He was slowly coming back to himself, the odd glaze he had in his eyes was clearing, the spell of the potion wearing off and he swallowed, wincing. He breathed in harder as Ford got off of him and he whimpering, clenching his eyes shut. As Ford moved away, he rolled onto his side, wrapping his arms around his middle as he curled up, sobbing still as he tried to get the pain to go away. Everything hurt…god everything hurt. He wheezed, gasping and coughing as he cried, staying where he was as he usually did when Ford left him like this.

 

Ford’s mind was racing and he needed to get these plans down now before he forgot them. Stan could wait. Stan would wait for however long he decided or he would receive another punishment. In the meantime he went down into his underground lab to start work. A ray gun he thought, but one for memories. One that slowly drove a person crazy. He liked that idea. It was nearly two hours later when Ford came back up from his lab, first aid kit in hand, and went back to the living room not saying a word as he went in and sat back down on the chair. “Well Stan?” He asked expectantly.

Stan stayed where he was, trying to figure out what the hell just actually happened. His head was light and spinning, his body was in pain and he hated himself, he hated himself so much. His tears eventually stopped and he grew quiet, just breathing in deep as he tried to ignore the pain in his stomach and neck. He couldn’t seem to connect anything right now, all he knew was he fucked up and his brother had wanted to kill him. It was an eternity as he waited for Ford to come back, couldn’t even fall asleep to pass the time because if he did he’d be punished. So when Ford came back he winced and curled up a little more, wanting to be away from Ford, wishing he had never come back. But he forced himself up slowly, breathing in deep. The drug had all but worn away now, his head a little clearer.

 

Ford watched Stan sit up with an unimpressed look. “Did I break your voice box Stan or can you still talk?” He asked, looking at the deep and dark bruises forming around Stan’s throat. They would be there for at least a month. Good. “You never answered my question from before Stan. I still want an answer.” His voice was sickly calm as he started to dig into the first aid kit. “What did you do wrong?”

 

Stan couldn’t look at Ford. He was terrified, scared Ford would choke him again any second. He did try to speak though, it was hoarse and pained, “I- ow..” he winced, frowning and closing his eyes. He breathed in deep, trying to ignore the pain. He glanced away, frowning. What had he…right..He swallowed, groaned in pain and furrowed his brows, clenching his eyes closed. “I- c-called the wrong- name-” he forced out, his voice cracking and he leaned over a bit, whimpering at the pain.

 

“Stan come here.” Ford instructed, indicating to the area of floor in front of the chair. The same spot Stan had been sitting before while he gave him a blow job. He felt another rush of anger at the thought. Had Stan been thinking of Fiddleford then too!? “And whose name did you call out Stan?”

 

Stan slowly looked up at Ford and then quickly looked away, moving to the spot Ford wanted him to be. He winced at the pain in his gut and from the effort of moving. He breathed in deep through his nose and closed his eyes. “Fiddleford’s…” he answered, frowning at that. A different kind of pain throbbed in his chest. Fiddleford…of all people he could fall for, it was Ford’s science partner. He wished he had never met him…god but he wished Fiddle would just..take him away from this mess. His shoulders slumped a little.

 

Ford scoffed at that and reached down to cup Stan’s cheek. It was time to crush this dream fast “Do you honestly think he would want someone like you Stan?” Ford asked softly as he started to prod lightly at the bruises forming of Stan’s face. “He’s already married Stan. And to a woman. He has a child.” He smiled slightly, leaning in to brush his lips against a bruise of Stan’s cheek “Do you really think he would give that all up for /you/?”

 

Stan winced and grit his teeth as Ford pushed at the bruises forming on his face. At his words he was furrowing his brows and swallowing, staying quiet. He glanced up at him and frowned, looking away. He winced and sighed as Ford leaned in. At his words he fought back a sob, pulling in a deep breath. He pressed his lips together before answering Ford. “No…” he whispered, feeling his chest tighten as he thought of it. He wouldn’t…he has a kid…god he was selfish, what made him think Fidds would..he squeezed his eyes shut tight.

 

“That’s right. He wouldn’t.” And after Ford was done with him he wouldn’t even remember Stan existed. “No one would do that for you Stan. No one loves you. Would love you. No one but me. I thought you figured that out by now.” He moved back, getting some salve from the first aid kit and slowly are carefully starting to rub it along Stan’s bruises.

 

Stan sighed at that, frowning. He furrowed his brows as Ford told him no one loved him and..well he believed it. He winced a little and frowned, slowly looking up at Ford as he rubbed at the bruises. It took a second, a scared terrified second but Stan was speaking up again, quiet, “You tried to kill me-” he said, wincing and gritting his teeth as he shut his eyes again, fighting back tears as he remembered Ford telling him that as he choked him. He pulled back from Ford a little as tears pricked at his eyes again.

 

“That was only because I was upset.” Ford told him softly, turning Stan’s head so he could get to the other side. “How could I not be upset Stan? We were having such a good time and you ruined it. You weren’t thinking of me when all I was thinking about was you. How was I supposed to feel? I thought you loved me…”

 

Stan frowned at that and breathed in deep, his hands fisting where he had them on his own thighs. He wanted to tell him that it was only at the end…then at Ford’s words he opened his eyes and looked up at him. “I-I do- Ford, I do..” he said quickly, then quieted down, furrowing his brows. “I’m sorry…” he mumbled, tears streaming down his face now.

 

Ford was silent for a moment, finishing up with Stan’s face and moving onto his neck “Do you Stan? You have an odd way of showing it.” He mumbled, putting some treatment on Stan’s neck. “But don’t worry Stan. I’m going to take care of it okay? You won’t have anything to worry about soon.”

 

Stan frowned at that and swallowed, wincing and gasping as Ford moved to his neck. He furrowed his brows at that and glanced back up at Ford, worried now. God he wanted to ask what he meant but he stayed quiet, knowing it wasn’t his place to ask. He dug his nails into his thigh and sighed, closing his eyes again, tilting his head back a bit to make it easier on Ford.

 

Ford finished off with Stan’s neck and pulled back “shirt off Stan and get on my lap so I can get to the rest of you.” He instructed, sitting back to give Stan room to sit. “How long?” He finally asked, curious as to when things had gone wrong.

 

Stan looked up at him and frowned, sitting back and moved to take his shirt off. He moved to get up, his gut wrenching and he cried out, the kicks had left dark bruises and it hurt to stand. He winced and forced himself to move anyway despite the pain. He sat on Ford’s lap and breathed in deep, reaching up to wipe at his eyes. At Ford’s question though he was hesitating and then dropped his hands, frowning. “H-How long what?” he asked, swallowing and wincing.

 

Ford started to work at each bruise, touching the areas and exploring around them. It looked like he probably bruised Stan’s ribs, if not fractured them. Be pressed against a few, waiting to see Stan’s reaction. “How long were you thinking about him? And while we are at it, how long have you had these….feelings for him?”

 

Stan winced, gritting his teeth as Ford poked around at the bruises on his torso. He gasped and groaned out in pain as Ford pressed at his ribs and leaned back, trying to get away from the pain. He looked at Ford and frowned, then looked away, guilty looking. “I-I…it was only near the end” he said through a broken voice. God his throat hurt. He hesitated to answer the second question and then sighed, licking his lips. “I…o-only- a little while….He..I didn’t mean to…” he paused, then continued since Ford would tell him to anyway “When he goes home..he sometimes stops and talks to me….” he said, voice going softer…he looked down, frowning.

 

Ford frowned at that, looking up at Stan’s face before moving a hand up to his hair and pulling it sharply to get Stan to look at him. “You know you’re not allowed to talk to anyone unless it’s an emergency Stan. What made you go against my rules? Am I going to have to punish you again?”

 

Stan cried out, gritting his teeth as Ford tugged at his hair. He looked at Ford, furrowing his brows more and sobbed. “I’m sorry- I’m sorry, N-No no, please-” he sobbed, moving his hands to Ford’s chest, shifting his head a little and winced again as it only caused his hair to be tugged harder. “I-I didn’t want to, I didn’t want to but he just- h-hes so nice” he sobbed, squeezing his eyes shut. He remembered when he really started talking to Fiddleford, he had made a comment about him being so quiet and he wanted to prove him wrong, prove he had a voice that wasn’t just his brothers.

 

“I can be nice too Stan. When you are good. Don’t I take good care of you Stan?” He asked before sighing and letting go of his hair. He shifted the first aid kit, closing it and letting it clutter to the floor. “We’ll finished cleaning you up later. Come here and let me hold you okay?” He asked Stan, though both of them knew Stan didn’t actually have a choice.

 

Stan frowned at that and sighed once Ford let go. “Yes..” he answered, 'no’ he thought to himself. He winced as the kit cluttered against the floor, then swallowed and looked at Ford, frowning. He hesitated before slowly leaning forward, resting his head against Ford’s chest. He shifted the way he was sitting on Ford and closed his eyes, frowning. He breathed in deep and suddenly Ford’s words from earlier were biting at him. No one loved him, only Ford did…Fidds wouldn’t…only Ford…he squeezed his eyes shut and cuddled closer to Ford.

 

Ford smiled as Stan followed his orders and moved into his arms. “You’ll see Stan,” he told him softly as he wrapped his arms around him, “When all this is done it will just be you and me. Just us. And then things will be perfect. You won’t have to think or worry about anyone else ever again.” He said, kissing lightly at the top of Stan’s head as he ran a hand up and down Stan’s back “won’t that be nice?”

 

Stan tensed up as Ford ran his hand down his back and sighed, frowning. He clenched his jaw and swallowed, slowly relaxing the best he could. “Yes…just us…” he mumbled. He knew what Ford meant by 'all of this’ it was what Ford was working on. He barely even knew what the machine was for, but he wished he did. He’d only understood small things about it from what he’d heard Ford talk about, or what Fidds has said. He quietly asked Ford, “..what will it do when it’s done?”

 

“Nothing you need to worry yourself about Stan.” Ford told him softly, moving the hand to Stan’s hair and running his fingers through it slowly. “It’s too complicated for you to understand anyway. All you need to know is that once it’s on…once it’s on I’ll have all the knowledge I could ever dream of having.” He smiled at the thought. His life would be perfect once that happened. “It’s going to be amazing Stan. Just wait and see.”

 

Stan frowned at that, then furrowed his brows as Ford told him he wouldn’t understand. Yes he would…he’s not stupid… He listened to Ford and sighed quietly. “Okay..” he mumbled, not sure what else he could say. He closed his eyes and just let Ford hold him, let Ford do whatever he wanted…

 

“Things are going to get better Stan.” He promised. He had so many plans, so many ideas, and Stan would be there with him through it all. Just like he was supposed to be. He wouldn’t let anyone steal him away. He tightened his hold around Stan’s body and pressed a kiss against the top of his head. “I love you Stan. I’m the only one who does. Never forget that.”

 

Stan thought about that…better…he didn’t even know what better was. He feared what it was for Ford. He furrowed his brows as Ford tightened his grip and worried he’d hurt him again. He relaxed a little at the kiss and pressed his lips together. “….I won’t…..I love you too..” he said quietly, his chest hurting and for more reasons than his bruised and fractured ribs.


End file.
